A molded body using an aromatic polycarbonate resin having bisphenol A as a main skeleton is excellent in the heat resistance and impact resistance. However, the surface hardness thereof is low and inferior to glass or a polymethyl methacrylate resin (PMMA), and for the purpose of improving surface characteristics of polycarbonate, various surface treatments are being performed.
For example, Patent Document 1 has proposed a method of applying a (meth)acrylic acid ester on a surface of a polycarbonate substrate and curing the coating with an ultraviolet ray to form a protective film, and Patent Document 2 has proposed a copolymerized polycarbonate of a special bisphenol with bisphenol A.
Also, a polycarbonate using, as a raw material, a dihydroxy compound having an ether bond in the molecule, typified by isosorbide, is known to have an excellent feature that the surface hardness is high (Patent Document 3).